Language Barrier
by contour
Summary: Elisa, while on vacation, has a 'run-in' with a French gargoyle. She's smart and fun, and a very strong fighter..so where is her clan? Why was she found by herself? And what is this new enemy that came with her?slight BrooklynOc/OcXOc hiatus
1. Chapter One

I don't own _Gargoyles_ or any of its characters, but I do own Creature/Adrienne and the new enemy.

_Italics_ is for a different language, or someone on the other end of the phone.

Underline is for translations, which will also be in (parentheses)

--

Elisa Maza, a New York cop, made her way into the old French church. The large crowd of people had left hours ago to go back to explore more of the country, leaving those few loyal church-goers to pray. Elisa had been given a vacation for all her hard work on the force, leaving the gargoyles by themselves for the week.

She stepped up to the front of the small church and looked at the beautiful carvings in its tall pillars. She turned around to look at the paintings on the church's curved ceiling. Beautiful angels caressed children, and cherubs played together in the clouds. At the entrance to the church, two stone figures stood. One Elisa knew immediately as an angel, but the other looked slightly different. **Far **different, but in a more subtle way.

As the sun began to hide itself behind the horizon, the last few church-goers left the building, heading for home, Elisa supposed. Had candles not already been lit, the church would have gone completely dark without the sun's light shining into it. The dim light from the numerous candles made the church look even more stunning as Elisa's gaze was slowly sent back to the front toward the altar.

Elisa's trance was broken from the church when she heard a cracking sound near the entrance of the church. She turned to it to find the second statue cracking.

"What?!" She whispered in disbelief.

The statue burst open, the figure inside it gasping to life, its wings bursting forth from their stone prison. The figure glanced around frantically, her breathing becoming shallow and quick.

The figure rushed around the church trying to find the way out, yelling in French at the top of her lungs. She was also trying to keep away from Elisa, who just happened to make her way toward the entrance when the figure began running.

"Wait! Calm down! I can't understand what you're saying!" Elisa yelled, trying to get the figure to stop rushing about.

The creature in question, who did not calm down in the slightest, continued to run around trying to keep away from Elisa. Its large pale green wings were spread wide in what Elisa could only imagine was fear, since there was no wind in the enclosed space for her to use to take off. It wore a white, linen robe like those worn in the old days. The linen, being what it is, was so thin, the creature's pale green skin seemed even paler behind it. It would have been considered odd for a male of it's kind to wear something that did not accentuate the torso were it not for the fact the creature was female, no doubt from the bulges showing well from her chest. Her deep red hair was not so contained as her body, for it flew as it pleased behind her, often getting in her eyes the few times she would stop just to find a new direction to run in. She, at times, clawed her way up the wall, leaving large holes where she dug her claws in.

Elisa didn't know how she would stop the poor woman. She knew that if she were to frighten her too badly, the creature would eventually strike her. So, she did the only thing she could think of…

--

I know it was short, but the others are longer, promise!

And if you'd be so kind, leave a review.


	2. Chapter Two

_Italics_ _thoughts and emphasis_

Underline French

--

"Goliath, Elisa is on the phone for you." Xanatos said, handing his cell phone to the large lavender gargoyle.

"Elisa?"

Elisa's voice was rushed as she quickly gave Goliath a summary over the small device. Her voice also held a slight pant, as though she was out of breath. Shrieks could also be heard in the background, as well as Elisa occasionally shouting out to it.

"What does Elisa want, Goliath?" Lexington asked, excited about hearing about Elisa's trip so far.

"Yeah! What's she saying?" Broadway and Brooklyn chimed.

"Elisa has found a gargoyle in France. But neither of them can understand each other."

The three brothers thought for a moment. Lexington brightened up, "I know French! I read it in one of the books Xanatos has!" He reached for the phone.

Goliath handed it to Lexington, and Lexington began to speak, "Elisa, give the phone to the gargoyle. I can try talking to it."

Elisa's panting was prominent over the cell. She let out a short sigh, and muttered an 'alright.'

Rustling could be heard on the other end. Something shrieked and was followed by a _thud_.

Elisa's voice came to the phone, but sounded very far away. She something along the lines of 'go ahead.'

"Uhh…Bonjour. There is no need to be alarmed. I'm a friend. My name is Lexington. If you could just calm down, I'll try to help you figure out what is going on." Lexington spoke softly in French.

There was a long pause on the other end. The sound of gasping became smaller and smaller, until the only noise to be heard was the sound of deep, regular breaths.

Lexington nodded slightly. The other gargoyle had apparently responded.

As Lexington continued to speak to her, he had to take the phone away from his ear for a moment. She must have been screaming.

"I got her into the hotel room without anyone noticing her. She still seems a bit anxious. I don't know what to do for her." Elisa said, running her hand through her hair.

She stood outside a hotel, cell phone to her ear.

Goliath, on the other end, told her that Lexington found out that the gargoyle had been imprisoned in what she called an everlasting day. Something about the day lasting so long, she never woke up until now.

"What should I do?"

Goliath didn't respond immediately. But when he did, he said to do as she saw fit.

"Thanks for that, Goliath…" Elisa mumbled sarcastically.

The two hung up the phone and Elisa looked up at the window to her hotel room. The light was on, giving the world a silhouette of the gargoyles winged form.

Elisa made her way up to the hotel room. In her mind, she remembered how the pale green figure looked when she left her in the room. She may have been pretty had she not been pacing back and forth, her face contorted into a mesh of loneliness, sadness, and self-pity.

"Hey…" Elisa ventured, as she closed the door to the large room.

Creature turned to her, eyes filled with such depression Elisa had rarely seen before.

Elisa reached into a closet to her left and pulled out a felt blanket. She held up a blanket to the girl. Even with the language barrier, it wasn't hard for small trinkets to break through.

The girl gave a small smile of gratitude, took the blanket, and sat on the hotel bed, wrapping it around her back, covering her wings, a small bit of sadness gone from her eyes, and her body began to relax.

Elisa went into the small kitchen in her room and made some hot cocoa for the creature. When she motioned it towards her, she didn't seem too keen of the drink, but took it none the less.

Elisa rubbed the back of her neck. She really didn't know what to do for the poor girl.

Earlier, she heard Lexington ask the girl her name. She may not have known French, but Elisa knew the gargoyle had none.

Elisa tapped her knuckles on the counter to gain the girl's attention, "Um…Hey." Creature turned to her. "Name? Uhh…You…want? Uhh, new?"

Creature gave her a 'look', one of hard concentration. Elisa could tell that she was trying her hardest to understand what she had just said.

"Noo…?" Creature ventured, trying to speak English through her heavy French accent.

"New? …Yes! Uhh…W-whee!"

Elisa rubbed the back of her neck again. She knew the girl didn't really understand what she was saying, but she almost got the word down. She'd have to give a better word for 'new' or Creature would never understand what she was saying.

"Uhh…How 'bout…Diff-er-ent."

"Dee-fair-ant…Noo…?"

"Yes! Whee! Um. Other? No, that wouldn't even sound laudable. Um. Out of the ordinary."

The pale green creature gave Elisa another look, concentrating as hard as possible to understand these words Elisa had said. She looked toward the carpeted floor, trying to picture the words in her mind; trying to find something similar to them in her language.

"New nom?"

Elisa was shocked for a moment, then smiled happily, "Yes, yes! Whee! You want?" She could only guess 'nom' meant 'name'.

The gargoyle watched Elisa for a moment, looking into her dark eyes with her own gold ones. At first, her words seemed so foreign as, she supposed, hers sounded to the human. No. To Elisa. That was her name. She heard it from that Lexington boy. _A name like hers…_she thought, _would be beautiful…_But she had never had a name her whole life. What name would she be called?

"…Adrienne…"

"What?" Elisa stared at the fiery haired gargoyle again, shocked that she had understood her.

"Moi nom: Adrienne." She put one hand against her chest to insist it was her she was talking about, her other arm still holding the full cup of cocoa.

Elisa smiled again. This new…friend seemed to be doing that to her a lot tonight, "Adrienne is a beautiful name. Beau-ti-ful."

Now it was Adrienne's turn to smile, "Be-ew-tee-ful…"

--

Bonjour : Hello


	3. Chapter Three

"Thank you Xanatos for helping us get back

_Italics_ _thoughts and emphasis_

Underline French

--

"Thank you, Xanatos, for helping us get back."

"You're quite welcome, Elisa. Anything for a _friend_." Xanatos gave Elisa a smug smile, and walked back inside to finish some work in his office.

It was almost dark now, and Elisa was waiting for the gargoyles to awaken, Adrienne beside her, her stone form placid and calm.

Adrienne stood with poise and beauty even in her stone state, which was quite intriguing to Elisa because she didn't take on the pose most gargoyles did. A fighting stance; a defending position. Her face was angled upward, toward the sky, her right hand on her heart. Her left arm lay slightly to her side, and her left leg overlapping her right leg at the knee. It was a welcomed surprise.

The sun left the sky in a beautiful array of orange, red, and purple. Then came the cracking, and the bursting of stone. Of course, that was always a wonderful sight.

"Elisa." Goliath said, lifting the raven haired woman from the ground with a hug.

"Hey, Goliath!" She smiled, hugging her large friend tightly around the neck.

"Elisa, you're back!"

The three brothers and their sister came running up to their friend, each hugging her in turn. They then proceeded to ask her everything about her short vacation.

"Guys, guys, hold on! Slow down! I'll answer your answers later! But right now, let me introduce you to Adrienne, the gargoyle I met in France!" Elisa smiled, waving for the newly awakened Adrienne to join her side.

Adrienne was quite shy towards her new companions, but stepped up to the small group gracefully.

"Bonjour…"

"Bonjour, Adrienne! I'm Lexington! You're the girl I talked to over the phone?"

"Lexington? Bonjour! It is so good to meet you! Your French is beautiful!"Adrienne smiled, hugging Lexington happily.

"Merci beaucoup! I worked very hard on it! It's a pleasure meeting you! I can give you a tour of New York, if you like!"

The two were very excited. Adrienne didn't think she would find anyone to talk to while she was here. But now that she had found a friend to speak to, she was extremely excited to see everything. Over the speaking box, Lexington didn't seem like he knew much French, but now it seemed he spoke it perfectly! Of course, he did say he worked on it…

Lexington's brothers stood in a shocked awe as their little brother and their new, pretty visitor spoke in French. It had been a couple days since they got the call from Elisa that she found this gargoyle, but now it seemed like she and Lexington were old friends that reunited for the first time in years.

Angela, being the social gargoyle she was, walked right up to Lexington and Adrienne. "Hey, Adrienne! I'm Angela! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She smiled.

Adrienne gave her a confused look, "Pardon?"

"She doesn't understand English, Angela." Lexington said to his friend. He quickly translated for Adrienne.

"Vraiment?_"_ Adrienne smiled. "It iss ah plea-sur too meet yoo too."

"She knows English, Lexington!" Angela said teasingly.

"Wow, Adrienne! I didn't know you spoke English! When did you learn?"

"Pardon?"

"English! _You_ know _English_!" Lexington pushed.

Adrienne turned to Elisa, another confused look covering her face.

Elisa seemed to get the message, "She doesn't understand it completely, guys. She only knows what I've explained to her. She doesn't actually know English yet."

The two seemed puzzled. They still didn't understand how she could possibly not know English when she was clearly speaking it. The crimson and azure gargoyles behind them didn't know either.

During this silence, two gargoyles, one much older than anyone in the group, and the other rather dog like, glided onto the roof. They had stayed with a friend during the day. Goliath pulled the elder gargoyle aside before anyone noticed his arrival.

"What is going on, Goliath? Why is everyone grouped together over there?" He asked, perplexed. He let the dog like gargoyle down on the floor of the roof, where he sat patiently.

"I did not have the chance to tell you the night before, my friend. Elisa had encountered a gargoyle while on her vacation. That is her there." Goliath whispered, pointing to the gargoyle in question, which, by the way, was feeling very awkward by the long silence of everyone's contemplation of her verbal situation. "Xanatos sent a plane to her and Elisa to bring them back. Unfortunately, she doesn't speak our language, Hudson."

"Unfortunately, my claw. She can be taught! English is not a hard language to learn!" The elder gargoyle, Hudson, turned to the girl, who was still a bit flustered. "Girl!"

Adrienne, not to mention the other gargoyles, turned to him in shock. They had not realized Hudson had returned already. Adrienne looked around a bit at the other gargoyles then back to Hudson. She raised her clawed hand and pointed to herself questionably.

Hudson nodded. "Yes, you. Come here, please, child."

Adrienne looked to Elisa who nodded, a signal to go ahead. She gave a smile too, letting her know that she would be in good hands, or claws in this case.

"Oui, Monsieur?"

"What is your name?"

"Her name is-"The crimson gargoyle started.

"I want her to tell me, Brooklyn." Hudson said aside to the crimson gargoyle, now known to Adrienne as Brooklyn.

"Moi nom est Adrienne, Monsieur." Adrienne said meekly. She began to become nervous; her mind had completely gone blank of what little English she knew.

"In English, please."

Adrienne was confused. What did this old gargoyle want her to say?"Je pas…"

Hudson gave her a gentle smile, "Your name, child."

Adrienne watched him for a moment, studying him. Every wrinkle drawn on his face, the scar across his eye, his kind, knowing smile, "I-I…am Adrienne."

"See, boys! She can speak English! She just needs to hear it more; get to understand it better! Stop babying her, and help her learn." Hudson smiled again at Adrienne, and gave her a soft pat on the shoulder before heading inside.

_A kind gentleman…_Adrienne thought, smiling to herself.

The dog like gargoyle ran up to the group and began nuzzling up to Adrienne, startling her considerably. Truth be told, she squealed a bit at the sudden affection from the animal.

The azure gargoyle took Bronx by the neck and pulled him from Adrienne, Brooklyn grabbing her shoulders to make sure she didn't fall.

"Sorry about Bronx. He gets excited around company!" The azure gargoyle laughed. "I'm Broadway, by the way!" He gave her a smile full of laughter.

Adrienne returned the smile, placing her hand on her chest to calm herself.

"You alright?" The crimson gargoyle smiled, looking over Adrienne's shoulder at her so as not to startle her again. She looked to him and smiled wider, nodding her head slightly.

Adrienne walked away from Brooklyn's grasp and bent down to Bronx, who was still being held by Broadway. She put her hand on his head, "Bonjour, Bro-on-ks." She laughed when Bronx began rubbing his head against her palm.

Merci beaucoup thank you very much

Vraiment really

Oui Yes

Monsieur Mister

Je pas I don't


	4. Chapter Four

It had only been two days since her arrival, and Adrienne had already learned a lot of English, and had helped in the capture

_Italics_ _thoughts and emphasis_

Underline French

--

It had only been two days since her arrival, and Adrienne had already learned a lot of English, and had helped in the capture of a burglar at a local bank. She had even taught a bit of French to her new family, but that doesn't really matter. She doesn't use it much now…Besides when she's talking cutely to Bronx.

"Bonjour, Bronx. How are you? How are you? You look extremely cute today. Yes, you do. How do I look? Alright?"

Bronx barked happily.

"Merci beaucoup! You are such a sweet heart!" She laughed.

"Are you still talking to him like that?" Brooklyn asked smugly, making his way toward the two.

"Oui. Are you still trying to sneak up on me?" Adrienne retorted, still petting the lovable, animal-like gargoyle.

Brooklyn laughed and watched as she went back to cute-talking Bronx. She hadn't changed much since she first came to New York. She still wore her robe, still as pure a white as an egg. Her long crimson hair, which seemed even darker than Brooklyn's skin at times, was always held in a tight braid that tended to slump over her shoulder. She said that she could never keep her hair behind her; that it always found its way over her shoulders, even when pulled up. Her golden eyes were far less tense now that she had gotten used to everything.

That was also quite interesting: she became so used to everything in just two days. When he first awoke to New York, Brooklyn didn't exactly feel at home, and he didn't for a while. Yet here Adrienne was, happy as a hatchling during their first flight, no sign of homesickness in the least. And she was already speaking amazing English, though her accent was still heavy in her voice. She must have been one of the brightest in her clan.

Come to think of it, Adrienne never really talked about her clan. Of course, it had only been two days. She may already be comfortable with the city, but there was no telling if she was comfortable with them yet. That was probably it: she wasn't comfortable yet. But just looking at her made Brooklyn curious. What kind of clan did she belong to? What was her job in the clan? What were her siblings like? Did her clan work with or against humans? What were her hobbies? ...Where did she get that gorgeous smile? Whose face did those bright, beautiful eyes begin with?

They were by themselves on the roof tonight. Goliath and the others had left a while back. Brooklyn couldn't remember why, but he wasn't worried.

As Adrienne played with Bronx, Brooklyn began wondering something. Just a little something; nothing important, "What do you think of Goliath?" Brooklyn didn't even realize he had spoken.

"Pardon?"She looked up at the crimson gargoyle.

"Huh?" Brooklyn looked up to find Adrienne staring at him, along with Bronx. "Oh, um…I was just wondering what you thought of Goliath…and the clan."

Adrienne stared at him for a moment more, "Well, Master Goliath is a fine leader. A very kind leader." Adrienne's French accent shown through beautifully. "The clan is very kind as well. Why do you ask?"

Brooklyn watched her for a minute more as she began to play with the end of her braid. She had begun doing that a lot when mention of clans and leaders came up. Brooklyn decided that he had already said something, so why not ask the questions everyone wanted to know the answer to: _What happened to your clan? Why were you not with them?_

Again he had spoken out loud without realizing it. "I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know. I was told my clan would be right behind me. Then…I slept."

Adrienne paused, and for a long time. Brooklyn didn't think she would continue when she began to open her mouth.

But his hopes were dashed when Lexington, Broadway, and Angela landed on the roof.

"Hey, Adrie! You haven't got that tour yet, have you?" Angela asked excitedly.

"No, not yet, Angie. _Lexington_ has yet to take me." Adrienne said, emphasizing Lexington's name teasingly.

Angela and Adrienne laughed, while Lexington scowled, "That's not fair, Adrie! I haven't had the chance to take you! We have to keep checking things out!"

Lex and Adrie, as everyone had begun calling her, had become as close as brother and sister. They liked to spend a lot of time together, just messing around. She was a very fun girl to be around. That was another question probing Brooklyn's mind: _Was she this way with her clan?_

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted me to give you a tour, since Lexington is so inattentive."

"It's not my fault!!"

The two girls laughed again at the younger gargoyle's outburst, "That would be fantastic! Where are we headed first?" Adrienne smiled, standing up. The two of them walking to the edge of the castle.

Before the guys heard Angela, the two girls had already jumped off, gliding away on the wind.

"Adrie is so mean to me!" Lexington laughed.

"She makes great food though!" Broadway added, laughing with Lexington.

Brooklyn was still off in his own little world, thinking of all the looks Adrienne had given him in the past two days. They weren't bad looks; they were nice. It gave him a soft, bright feeling.

"You still there, Brooklyn?" Broadway teased.

"Maybe he's daydreaming about Adrienne's cooking!" Lexington joined.

"I was not! It has nothing to do with Adrienne!"

Brooklyn's brothers gave him a skeptical look, then laughed at him.

"Oh, shut up! What are you guys doing back so early anyway?"

The two stopped laughing immediately, "Oh, that's right! We're supposed to meet Elisa here. Have you seen her?"

"No, she hasn't come here. She'll probably be by soon."

"Yeah... What were you and Adrie doing earlier?" Lexington asked slyly.

Brooklyn glared at his brother, then grinned, taking Lexington's head under his arm and rubbing his head quickly with his knuckles, "That's none of your business, now is it?" He laughed.

"Ow!"

"What? Were you trying to stock up the courage to ask Adrie to be your mate?" Broadway teased.

"Hey, shut up!" Brooklyn tackled Broadway, all three laughing loudly.

The door slammed open, and the three brothers looked up to find Elisa out of breath.

"Elisa?"

"We need your help now, guys! We have to get back to the docks! Where are the girls?!" Elisa yelled, she sounded desperate.

"They just left. What's going on?"

"Brooklyn, go find them! Broadway, Lexington, fly to the docks! Someone has teamed up with Pack, and they are taking us out like flies! Hurry!"

Elisa turned right around and ran, leaving a puddle of blood behind her. She must have gotten hurt badly!

The boys flew their separate ways, Broadway taking Bronx with him, after giving each other determined nods.


	5. Chapter Five

Brooklyn had been searching for Angela and Adrienne for ten minutes now, and had already covered the whole city

_Italics_ _thoughts and emphasis_

Underline French

--

Brooklyn had been searching for Angela and Adrienne for ten minutes now, and had already covered the whole city. There was no sign of them anywhere.

He was getting dreadfully worried, and, being above most of the noise of the city, he heard a scream coming from the direction of the docks. This did not ease him in the slightest.

Before he arrived at the docks, he saw Broadway falling from the sky. He barely caught him before he hit a large post sticking up from the turbulent waves below.

"Brooklyn! We were worried about you!" Broadway choked out. Blood was dripping from a wound on his forehead and from thick cuts on his arms and wings. It was obvious that his poor brother was getting pummeled.

Brooklyn found a safe spot on the beach and laid Broadway down, "What's going on, Broadway?!"

Broadway took a deep breath, "There is some weird monster working with Pack. It throws invisible blades. The girls are doing all they can; Lex is trying to help, but he can't get close enough for the blades."

"What about Goliath?! Hudson and Bronx?!"

"They are badly wounded, but still fighting. You have to go help them! There isn't much time left until sun up!" Broadway chowked, then burst into a coughing fit.

Brooklyn had to help, or at least get everyone out of there.

When Brooklyn arrived at the docks, Angela, and Elisa were sitting near the mainland, along with , Xanatos' wife, who had a swollen eye and a bloody arm. She must have been fighting earlier. Part of the dock had been broken terribly. Jackal and Hyena were double-teaming against Goliath, whose wing was badly injured. Lexington, Adrienne, and, surprisingly, Xanatos, in his new Coyote suit, were in the air fighting the creature.

That was when Brooklyn noticed the monster. It was very large and black like the night sky. It had piercing silver eyes; they seemed as sharp as a blade. Just the sight of it made Brooklyn shiver.

He landed behind Elisa and Angela, both were breathing shallowly, extremely tired. There was blood dripping from Elisa's left shoulder and leg. Angela wasn't much better off: large, deep wounds graced her wings and arms. She looked like she was in great pain. Hudson was knocked out, breathing heavily, blood hardening on his torso, wings, and face. His sword seemed to be missing too.

That monster must be aiming for their wings, shooting them from the sky.

"Brooklyn!" Elisa exclaimed, happy to see him.

"Elisa, are you alright?!"

"I'll live. But you have to help Lexington and Adrienne! Goliath will be fine, don't worry about him."

Brooklyn looked Elisa in the eyes for a moment. She wasn't completely sure if Goliath would be okay, her eyes gave her away. She was hoping.

Brooklyn nodded to her, and he had just barely gotten into the air when Lexington came falling towards him. Brooklyn hardly had time to get in a good position to catch Lexington. He quickly laid him down with Hudson, and caught another gust of wind, taking himself up into the air for a second time.

Adrienne and Xanatos were fighting hard against the black monster. As strong as the Coyote suit was, it must not be have been able to dodge well. It had taken quite a bit of damage: scratches along its torso, and arms, and large gashes along the legs and jet pack on its back. But by the looks of it, the Coyote hadn't gone down yet.

Brooklyn glided down to the head of the beast, taking a swipe at it with his claws. He was just a moment away from its head when something hit him hard in the arm, causing Brooklyn to fall back a bit. His arm had already begun bleeding. _But I didn't see anything coming!!_ That was when he remembered what Broadway had said, _it throws invisible blades…_

Adrienne and Coyote were doing really well. They had apparently had some kind of partnership going on where if Adrienne couldn't dodge an attack, the Coyote would take it in her place. That was why Adrienne had little to no damage on her. The two fought well together; they attack together and they dodge together. But something looked different to Brooklyn. Adrienne looked more determined than her had ever seen her, even if it had only been two days.

Brooklyn went on fighting, dodging when possible.

Goliath was slicing at Jackel and Hyena with all his might. And they back. He swat Hyena away when she reached for his arm. Jackel then raced towards him, claws extended. Before Goliath could defend himself, Hyena pounced onto his back, throwing him to the ground. Goliath quickly got back on his feet and swung his tail full force at Hyena, who was standing too close. Jackel attacked again, causing a huge gash to appear along Goliath's abdomin. Goliath cried out in pain, and punched Jackel away. The two Pack members never really cared about fighting fair.

Xanatos, while not blocking the monsters attacks, shot rockets at it, very few actually seemed to hurt it. He was continuously thrown away by the monster. It never seemed to stay hurt for long, as what few holes appeared on it's body, would quickly heal, and it would be as strong as ever.

Adrienne was much different while fighting. She was not afraid to get right up in her enemy's face, which was easy to see. She would glide right up to its eyes and strike it with a large post that looked newly sharpened. She was plenty mad too. She had a right to be.

Brooklyn flew in for another swipe. He was poised and ready to strike when something came barreling towards him. _Another invisible blade! _But that couldn't be right. It was black, the exact same black as the monster. Brooklyn wouldn't have been able to tell were it not for the fact that the black blades stood out greatly against the green water below. The blades weren't invisible. They just couldn't be seen for the monster's dark coloring.

Brooklyn barely dodged, but the blade still hit his arm, slicing it widely open. Not only did the impact hurt, but it stung. It stung like something had gotten into it.

Adrienne swept in too close, and Coyote couldn't get to her in time to take the large blow by the monster that swatted her away with the back of its clawed fist. Brooklyn swooped down and caught her, her body facing him. Brooklyn gasped. It wasn't because of the monster, nor was it because of the huge bruise that had already started to form on Adrienne's cheek and the blood staining her white robe. Her body may have been facing him, but her face was aimed straight at the monster, her face full of determination. She didn't seem to have noticed Brooklyn at all.

She pushed away from Brooklyn, causing him to lose his grip on her. She tumbled upside down from the ten, maybe twenty stories up Brooklyn was gliding. But it didn't faze her in the slightest. She flipped herself over, mid-fall, spread her wings wide, and glided downwards until she saw her weapon. She pressed her wings up against her back, and let herself fall to it. She grasped it tightly in her left hand and, catching a large ocean gust, sending her back up to the monster's level.

Lexington, finally gaining some of his breath back, stood and caught a gust of wind. He glided toward the monster. Barely dodging three blades in a row, he shot downwards, catching a large chunk of the monster's side with his claw. It howled in pain, and slammed it's fist against Lexington, making him fly across the water. Lexington, as he caught another gust, looked back proudly at the damage, but was alarmed to find the cut had healed itself, like all the other's Lexington had inflicted.

Adrienne attacked again. This time hitting her mark: the monster's right eye.

The monster swatted her away again, and grasped its eye in pain, a horrible screech billowing from its large mouth. It stumbled back and dissolved into ash.

Hearing the cry, both Pack members looked to the falling ash, to each other, and nodded. They quickly ran away, disappearing into the darkness. Goliath slowly stood from the position on the ground he was kicked into and stared after them. Their monster disappears, and so do they.

Adrienne, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Xanatos landed softly on what little was left of the dock.

Lexington and the newly awakened Hudson left to get Broadway and take him back to the castle. The others did nothing but watch the horizon wondering what that creature was. It wasn't long until sunrise. They really needed to hurry.

Goliath took a few much needed breaths to calm his racing heart, "We must get back."

Everyone nodded. Adrienne, Brooklyn, and Angela caught an ocean breeze and began their flight to the castle.

Goliath hung back a moment to tell Elisa bye, grabbed Bronx and took off.

Elisa stood for a moment beside her car thinking. Xanatos and had called for to come get them, and had just left.

_We barely beat that thing tonight… But what are we going to do the next time that thing shows up…_


End file.
